custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Razek
Razek is a warrior created by Ceril for Shadowmaster. Biography After Shadowmaster's defeat on Spherus Magna, the Deuskar , a mask with the power to defeat him, was hidden on the planet in the region of Omnis Magna and protected by a special barrier designed to keep him out. Although he was successful in sending an asteroid at the planet and chipping Omnis Magna away from the rest of the planet (thereby sending it into space, away from its protectors on Spherus Magna). However, he was still unable to enter the smaller fields protecting Omnis Magna and claim the Deuskar. In order to gain access, Shadowmaster devised that he would have to send someone in who was destined to claim the Deuskar and then claim it from him. Although he could do nothing about it now, he set in motion events that would lead to the creation of Razek. As part of his plan, Razek would be formed by a Morhud named Ceril, although he did not exist yet. Moreover, Razek would have to be composed of the substance known as "Chronite", a substance only formed when beings of one universes died in another or dwelling in the same universe at the same time. Finally, Razek would have to be controlled by the Pyramid of a Thousand Links. In order to form Chronite, Shadowmaster pulled powerful beings out of their own universes and forced them to fight in a tournament. He then challenged the winner, although he allowed himself to lose because he already had what he needed. He then used his power to break the boundaries of that universe, causing multiple universes to flow together. Now he had all the Chronite he needed. He then continued with other elements of his plan. Many hundreds thousands of years later, after Athorax invented the Morhud, one was created named Ceril. Ceril was a very talented inventor, having already invented the legions of Mens Nihil, and he wasted no time in designing Razek for Shadowmaster and the newly-formed Bringers of Destruction. However, much like the Mens Nihil, Model X before him, Razek escaped from Ceril and the Bringers of Destruction. Athorax and Ceril sent Mens Nihil after him, but he was later able to escape these. With no memory of his prior history, Razek awoke in the desert where he was quickly confronted by Rakan and some Skakdi, although he was saved by a Ta-Matoran named Maktan. Maktan took him to his tent where Razek dreamed of being chased through dark streets by Morhud, captured, and dragged away. The next day, after talking to him for a prolonged amount of time, Maktan took him to a pod that they used to travel under the water of Aqua Magna. Then they were attacked by a Ko-Matoran bounty hunter in search of a bounty raised by Athorax; however, after an underwater fight, Razek soon defeated him. When the two emerged again, it was on the shore of Ohmnis Nui where Maktan dropped him off and returned home. On Ohmnis Nui, he began traveling, ultimately meeting up with the four Toa Omega, Model X, and Ackar, all of whom agreed to help him on his quest (for each of their journeys lined up with his). They arrived just in time for the second attack of the armies of the Bringers of Destruction on Omnis Magna, where the natives suffered heavy losses. During the fight, however, Razek battled Shadowmaster who allowed him to "kill" him. Razek spread word of Shadowmaster's death, thus falling into the demon's plot. (Shadowmaster would let Kraahtan do the same, leading the Bringers of Destruction to think he was dead and resulting in Sol's ascension over the organization.) In the third attack on Ohmnis Magna by the forces of evil, both sides suffered cataclysmic damage to their forces. The Leader, Brute, Athorax, and Ceril were killed, but not before managing to kill the four Toa Omega, Ackar, and Model X. After Protanus sustained heavy damage from Omega, Kraahtan (who had been secretly linked by Shadowmaster to the Pyramid of a Thousand Links following his supposed "death") was overwhelmed with rage toward his supposed brother and strangled him. He then moved on to kill Sol, claiming the Deuskar, but he was found and killed by Razek with a harpoon. Sol then found Razek and they battled, ending only when Razek killed Sol with the same harpoon he'd killed Kraahtan with. Razek then shattered the Omniskar, lest it fall into the wrong hands. Unbeknownst to Razek, Shadowmaster then teleported the warrior to the hiding place of the Deuskar. Upon his claiming and donning the mask, the Pyramid of a Thousand Links, which Shadowmaster had linked to him, activated, sending the powers of the Deuskar and Morhud back into Shadowmaster. Realizing what was happening, Razek used the power of the Deuskar to summon Enthydenius, Shadowmaster's brother, into that place where he could fight the triumphant demon. In his last moments, he was able to shatter the Deuskar. Realizing what had happened, Enthydenius was galvanized by Razek's sacrifice, and in Razek's name defeated Shadowmaster. Abilities and Traits Coming Soon. Appearences *''Saga of Shadows '' *''The Diary of the Devil ''